


Ready To Run

by Tea__Bee



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Soft Richie Tozier, feeling confessions, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__Bee/pseuds/Tea__Bee
Summary: Richie is about to board a flight to NYC when he's stopped by the one person he didn't get to say goodbye to.





	Ready To Run

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this on my lunch so sorry if it's sloppy.

"Richie,  _ wait!" _

Richie Tozier felt his heart stutter as he stood in line to board his flight to New York City. He had said goodbye to everyone, everyone but the person he most wanted to talk to before he left. Everyone but that one person, who he also dreaded saying goodbye to. And now he turned to see him, to see Eddie, running toward him with his shoes in his hand(he was momentarily stunned over the fact Eddie would run across such a dirty floor without shoes on just to get to him), his face flushed and his breath heavy.

The line moved ahead without him as he stepped toward Eddie, who had stopped with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Richie put his hand on his shoulder to help steady him. "Eds, breathe, come on. Do you have your inhaler?" He'd chucked almost all of his meds after he'd found out they were fakes, but the inhaler had stuck around, and been joined by actual anxiety meds and therapy. 

"Left it," he gasped. "Check in counter. Your flight was boarding I had to," he choked out sentences in fragments as he caught his breath, then finally looked up at Richie. "I only remembered my shoes."

Richie searched Eddie's face for some explanation. He'd pointedly not come downstairs when Richie had stopped by to… say goodbye? Whisk him away with him? Richie didn't even know what his plan had been, but Eddie hadn't come down, even though he'd seen him looking down from the window when he walked back down the street. Richie'd flipped him off at first, turning it into a wave before eventually turning around to hide the frustrated tears starting to stream down his face. 

But now he was in the airport and Richie needed to know why. "Eddie, what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you hated my guts or something when you didn't come down to say goodbye." Their harmless flirting over the last few years of high school had gotten more serious, and Richie knew how he felt, but he'd always been less sure of Eddie's seriousness about it. At the quarry over spring break with the rest of the Losers, he'd tried to get Eddie alone to talk about it, but Eddie had avoided him and gotten more distant before senior year ended and with Richie getting ready to move out of Derry, they'd seen each other less and less. Richie didn't give a shit about leaving Derry, but he wished Eddie would let him stuff him in his suitcase and run away with him. An airport employee cleared her throat behind him and he saw everyone had boarded the plane but him, and they were calling out 5 minutes to the doors shutting for late boarders. "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec. Eddie, come on, they're getting pissed, I have to board or they'll leave me behind." 

"What, the way you were gonna leave me behind?" Eddie crossed his arms.

_ "What?" _

"The only thing you've been able to talk about for the last six fucking months is how you couldn't wait to get the hell out of Derry, leave this shithole town in the rearview, like you didn't care about leaving me behind, leaving, leaving the Losers behind. Like you didn't care about us. About... about me. I thought..." Eddie scoffed and pushed Richie's hand off his shoulder. "Nevermind, this was stupid, I have to go, I left my bike laying on the sidewalk outside the fucking airport." 

"You  _ rode here?"  _ Richie said, stupidly, as Eddie started to storm off.

Eddie whipped back around to face him and suddenly he was an inch from his face and Richie forgot how to breath. "That's what you got from all of that? That's  _ it?  _ You're more of an idiot than I thought you were, Richie."

"No, I…" Richie couldn't get his thoughts straight, never could around Eddie. He adjusted his glasses on his nose and his eyes focused on Eddie's lips.

Eddie had stopped talking, had seemingly just realized how close they were, had flicked his eyes back and forth from Richie's eyes to his lips too many times to count. 

And then is was like time slowed nearly to a stop for both of them as Eddie took a deep breath, then suddenly everything was in fast forward as he closed the gap between them, weaving his fingers into Richie's curls that his mother said had gotten too long. Richie anchored himself to Eddie, hooking his fingers in his belt loops and letting Eddie take over, letting him lead because, as many times as Richie had imagined kissing him, he had no clue what to do now that it was happening. When they broke apart, Richie's glasses were steamed over at the bottom, and the lights were flashing by the doors, letting him know time was up, he needed to board his flight. But he definitely couldn't leave without Eddie now. 

Richie bit his lip and leaned his forehead against Eddie's. "Eddie, come with me. Please, I can't, it was gonna be so hard to leave before but now… Eddie I can't do this without you, come with me."

Eddie laughed breathlessly. "I had to buy a ticket to get past security."

Richie let out a startled laugh and pulled back, "But you don't have any of your stuff!"

"The Losers can grab whatever I need and send it to me, or we can get new shit, I don't care," Eddie pulled Richie toward the doors just before they started to close them. "Come on, we're gonna miss our flight."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of softness I felt like writing after listening to my reddie playlist for too long 😂 
> 
> Comments adored and appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me at @afoolforsure on twitter, I'll be posting stuff about upcoming projects there, feel free to reach out!
> 
> Bee


End file.
